


戒

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: 西提司捡到一件失物生日快乐！
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	戒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeraldosNegros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/gifts).



途径廊下时，有什么东西在阴影中一闪而过。

西提司后退两步，眨眨眼睛，那东西还在。看来并非压力造成的错觉。他走过去、捡起来，手指被某种尖端扎了一下。举到眼前才发现，是一枚黑铁制成的马刺。

显然是有人将它遗失在了这里。他隐约记起五年前，如今略显遥远的和平年代，食堂同桌时贝雷丝随口抱怨学生们的丢三落四。看来到了现在这般紧张的时刻，有些习惯也难以改变。

滚轮是小巧的太阳形状，边缘磨出钝的棱角，一段曲线平滑的马刺颈连接两条锋利分岔。西提司用指腹摩挲，感知到外侧细密雕刻的花饰。一样很精致的小物件。马刺被公认为骑士精神的图腾，而据他所知，法嘉斯神圣王国的骑士在受册封时会得到这样的纪念物，标志其拥有为王室驰骋疆场的荣誉。

失主会是谁呢……修道院中的原王国人士，且出身骑士家庭，屈指可数。

次日清晨，西提司来到训练场。时候尚早，阳光未现，空气仍沉，呼吸起来如同海水。

场地上空无一人。

这似乎合理，却不合常态。训练场的早鸟不在此处，又会在哪里？他等待片刻，决定沿侧廊离开。

廊柱砖石在深蓝色空气中后退游走，近似活物。修道院讲述一种女神眷属也无法理解的语言。走过拐角他看到毛茸茸的轮廓，蹲在地上摸索些什么。正是前夜捡到失物的地点附近。

菲力克斯停下动作，迅速直起身转向他。

“西提司大人。”

就年龄而言，声音未免太紧绷了吧。

“早上好，菲力克斯。”

“又有什么事吗？”

“不必这么紧张，我并不是在监视你……只是捡到了一件东西。你是在找它吗？”

他将马刺举在手中。

菲力克斯一瞬间略眯起眼。果然很像某种动物，在遇到意料之外的情势时将毛发蓬开，肌肉积蓄起力量。尽管将自己置于了猎物的地位，西提司仍不合时宜地感到有趣。

那一刻很快消逝。攻击性被安全地收回手中，菲力克斯注视着他，含混地应了一声，但并没有接过马刺的意思。

“真抱歉，昨晚想着直接还给你就带走了，看来还是留在原处比较好。”

是兄长还是父亲的遗物呢？他想起春天里，伏拉鲁达利乌斯的代任家主曾差人送信至加尔古·玛库，与名义上的继承人商量罗德利古的后事。

“……没什么，反正是用不上的东西。没必要还给我了。”

“怎么会没必要呢，这是对你来说意义独特的随身物吧。”

晨间微光里，菲力克斯略仰起头，表情一时模糊不清。

“只是习惯性地带在身上而已。”

“既然习惯了，继续带着不就好了吗？”

他听到菲力克斯啧地一声，呼了口气。这就是表示“真麻烦啊”的声音。辅佐官耐心等待，试图观察年轻胸腔里琐碎的情绪如何被缓慢挤压出来。

“不需要骑在马上也可以挥剑……我并非骑士，今后也完全没有走上这条路的打算，挂着这样花哨无用的东西，并不能算是好的习惯吧。况且——”

——况且授予这枚马刺的人、接受这枚马刺的人，连同其象征的国家，此刻都已经不再存在于芙朵拉的土地上了。西提司望着孩子的脸。不，恐怕已经不能称之为孩子。轻薄的光线里，菲力克斯下颌的线条坚硬如金属。西提司仍在斟酌，徒劳地举着马刺，感到自己正手捧一块过分沉重的墓碑。

菲力克斯沉默片刻，见他未有言语，便接着开口。

“西提司大人如果用得上就留下吧，没用的话丢掉也好。”

说罢向他点头，背过身去，走向训练场。

他注视那背影，锋利而结实，近似一柄磨光的短剑，被一圈保暖的白色绒毛包裹着。用野兽的皮毛装点衣料，那似乎也是出身贫瘠冻土的人们不约而同的习惯。

“菲力克斯。”他突兀地叫住剑士，声音抛出一道绳索。

“还有其他事吗？”

“我会妥善保存它的，如果你还打算用，随时来找我就好。”他将黑铁马刺收入胸前的夹层，又摸索片刻。菲力克斯半侧身回头望他，眉间神色似乎不耐烦，但也并未急着离开。

“我不需要。”

“你刚才说，已经习惯带着它了对吧？”

“习惯是会改变的。”

“习惯改变，总有些其他事也会改变。比如说，习惯是有重量的。”他摸出什么，攥在手心里。“虽说只是这样小的一枚马刺，也有其重量。你长期把它带在身上，身体便会记住这份重量，一旦它不存在，身体就会在某个时刻提醒你：有样东西缺失了。你的理智也许能立刻得出这无关紧要的结论，但这思考的一刹那如果发生在战场上、造成一个短暂的疏忽，无疑是种不利的影响。再次出征的日子就在眼前，战斗习惯的变化自然是越少越好。”

他对菲力克斯摊开手。

“马刺由我来携带，而为了确保我和你都不会因一瞬间的失衡而错失某种战机，这个就拜托给你吧。重量应该差不太多。”

“……”

手心里是一只银质鱼钩。基部连接一块银牌，上面镌有复杂的纹样，似是某种已经失传的纹章。

他感到菲力克斯的视线在他的脸与手之间逡巡。他回望过去，神色坦荡。片刻过后，菲力克斯伸出右手，从他的手掌上取走了鱼钩，却仍不收回对他过于直白的端详。

“西提司大人为什么会随身带着鱼钩？”

“嗯，为什么呢……”他微笑起来。“这是很令人怀念的一样东西，和早已逝去的人有关。等到香巴拉的事告一段落，我可以把背后的故事讲给你听。”

“……这么重要的东西，要交给我吗？说不定几天就弄丢了。”

“那样也没有办法。正如你所说，习惯也是可以改变的。到那时候，我就接受事实好了。”

“……哼。需要在野外生活时，没准能用得上。”

菲力克斯声音很轻，将鱼钩收入了腰侧的夹袋。

◆

重建是件异常辛苦的工作。尽管已经历过卷卷丝线滚落展开都无法计量的漫长岁月，西提司更熟悉的生活仍然是守护一个孩子而非守护一座庞大教团机器。数月疗养后蕾雅伤势好转，体能逐渐恢复，修道院上下正为筹备时隔五年的女神再生仪式而奔忙。事到如今这样的仪式还有什么必要吗？也有这样的声音。当然有必要，正因在此刻所以更有必要。未能举办的千年祭如同没有画出的句点，唯一将历史书写下去的方法是用信众最熟知的稳定姿态打开新的千年。

话虽如此，由于曾处于同一战线的学生们四散到各自领地，从战火中存活的修道院实在人手不足。各地小规模暴乱仍层出不穷，大换血的赛罗司骑士团四处奔波，难以顾及两头，于是姑且雇佣了些兵团参与仪式守备。但愿这次不要再引来些麻烦人物了——被芙莲从办公桌上拔起来时，西提司正感慨于自己的神经过敏。

他沿拱廊散步。天色开始转白，原来不知不觉已伏案通宵。他沿拱廊散步，脚步松软，手指拂过矗立千年的石柱，上面仍有金属砍打留下的凹痕。清晨如此安静。

他听到滴水的声音。

混沌地转过头，他看到阴影中有什么闪出短暂的银光。

一时间他想自己太过疲惫，以至于做起了梦，梦里剑洞穿一具具肉身，血沿剑刃滴答落地。那是什么时候的场景？是一年还是千年之前？他用力眨眼，看到一个毛茸茸的轮廓。

菲力克斯从阴影中走出来，微光为他兜帽上的绒毛裹上柔软的色泽。

“战争结束还不过一年，就迟钝得注意不到有人在近处了吗？还是一样太悠闲了啊，西提司大人。”

也许是西提司的眼神太过困惑，年轻的佣兵轻哼一声，把手里的东西拎到身前。是一条巨大的托塔提司泥鳅，挂在一只银色鱼钩上，仍有水滴不断沿圆状的尾鳍坠落在地。

除此之外，寂静被已显闷热的夏风拖成细丝。直到辅佐官忍不住笑起来，笑声压在喉间滚动。他上前一步，抓住菲力克斯提着鱼钩的右手，用力握了一下。他突然想到这是他们第一次握手也说不定，但新千年的第一年，一切都要重新认识，当然是很合理的事。

“一起去食堂吧，我只见识过你的剑术，可还没见识过厨艺呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 虚假的标题：戒  
> 真正的标题：代餐（喂）


End file.
